1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the medical field commonly known as plastic, cosmetic, or reconstructive surgery. The present invention relates more particularly to an improved method of surgically correcting ptosis of the breast and other defects of the mammaries and to a device which is implemented in that method.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ptosis is a condition of a body organ in which the organ sags or falls. Mastopexy is the term used to describe the surgical correction of mammary ptosis when no volume alteration is indicated. Some forms of mastopexy, however are incorporated with augmentation mammoplasty. Descriptions of several modes of surgical correction of ptosis of the breast are given in PLASTIC SURGERY, by Drs. William C. Grabb and James W. Smith, at pages 750-757 (December, 1979). Included is a method, depicted as the "Technique of Dufourmental and Mouly" in which an "inferiorly based dermoglandular flap of lateral breast tissue is rotated superiorly and medially into a retromammary pocket," with the rotated flap being affixed to the periosterum of the third rib. See PLASTIC SURGERY, at page 752. Another technique, described at pages 753-755 includes the steps of making a circumareolar incision, undermining of the circumareolar skin, separation of the gland from the pectoral fascia, and rotation of the axiallary tail into the retromammary space and suturing to the posterior aspect of the gland.